Labor of Love
by rosexknight
Summary: The Gold's have been married a little over a month, and Belle has just found out that she is expecting. Now she needs to prepare to tell her husband, who is planning something special for the two of them that night. She's not scared. No. Not at all. She's just…concerned about how he'll react. Let alone the rest of the town. After all, not everyone would be thrilled.


Title Goes Here

By RosexKnight

_The Gold's have been married a little over a month, and Belle has just found out that she is expecting. Now she needs to prepare to tell her husband, who is planning something special for the two of them that night. She's not scared. No. Not at all. She's just…concerned about how he'll react. Let alone the rest of the town. After all, not everyone would be thrilled at the idea of a mini-stiltskin…_

"Easy girl! It's not a polaroid."

"A what?"

"Nevermind." Emma shook her head. "Point is shaking it won't make the results come faster."

Belle nodded stiffly, only glancing to the blonde for a moment before going back to fiddling with the odd stick in her hands.

"So…it just _tells_ you? When you're…?"

"Yeah. I mean they're not always accurate. You're supposed to take it first thing in the morning but when you called you sounded like you needed it ASAP."

"So much easier than in our land."

Yes, Belle had called Emma. She was the first person she could think of who had experience in this sort of thing. Well, besides Mary Margret but Belle didn't exactly feel comfortable going to Snow White to describe the symptoms she'd been having. She was suddenly very grateful that today was an early closing day for the library. She hadn't been able to focus on _reading_ a book since she'd gotten sick that morning, much less on filing them away. Her mind was moving a million miles an hour, but she couldn't seem to focus on any singular thought. Beside her, Emma didn't say anything, just put her hand on Belle's arm and rubbed it soothingly. The brunette chewed at her lip, beginning to count.

One one thousand…two one thousand…three, four, seven…

Finally, the surface changed, and a little pink plus appeared, staring up at her expectantly.

Belle exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Plus. Positive. The symptoms had been right. The cramps, the sickness, her tender breasts, her moodiness, and her missed cycle. There was no doubt now. She was pregnant.

"Well?" Emma asked expectantly. She'd been surprised to get the call from Belle. But now, standing with her in the early-closed library, watching as the poor girl tried not to shake like a leaf, she was glad she'd gotten the call.

The brunette nodded. "It's positive." She smiled at Emma, her entire being holding nothing but wonder and disbelief.

Expectancy. Fear. Love. Anxiousness. They all mixed together and made her hands tremble. Emma frowned, taking Belle in a soft embrace, something she so wished she ad when the news of Henry came.

The Savior tried to sound as comforting as she could. "Hey. Easy. You alright?"

"Yeah." Belle said, returning the hug. "Just…a bit overwhelmed."

"I take it you weren't ready for this."

"I hear you never are."

The blonde nodded, patting Belle's shoulder. "Get a few books. Then we'll go to Granny's. It's on me."

"I do need a hamburger. But should I be eating one?"

"You're gonna be craving some much weirder stuff soon, trust me."

Belle giggled, moving to look over the books of the library. She decided on three, trying not to take too long. Emma seemed patient enough, but Belle had no idea what she should be looking for. It wasn't as if the collection of books on pregnancy was vast in Storybrooke, but something told Belle that she'd need to start with the best ones. She'd have them all read soon enough. She finally decided on three, tucking them safely in her bag before returning to Emma at the front.

"Have you and Gold talked about…kids?" The savior asked as Belle locked up the library.

"No." Belle admitted. "I don't think he's against kids, but…I think he's scared because of…Well, you know."

"Yeah."

A stillness fell between them as they walked to Granny's. An understood moment of silence for Rumpelstiltskin's lost son. Neal. Baelfire. Someone both women had known and loved, albeit in very different ways. It was no wonder The Dark One would be afraid of having another child.

"I wonder if Mary Margret's gypsy pendant works in this world." Emma offered as the two entered Granny's Diner. "You could find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I think I'd rather I be a surprise."

"Emma! Belle!"

The voice chimed from a booth I the corner, where Mary Margret sat with David and Henry, Baby Neal cradled softly in her arms. Granny's was in the full swing of lunch rush. Sometimes it felt like the little bed and breakfast brought the entire town together. That afternoon was one of those times.

"Gold let you out early, kid?" Emma asked, sliding into the booth beside Henry, whose book of stories was splayed in front of him.

"He closed the shop early. Something about tonight being special."

Henry gave a pointed look to Belle, followed by everyone else. She blinked, searching her mind, trying to find anything that corresponded with that day's date. Before she could reply, Ruby appeared.

"Your usual, Belle?"

"Two." Emma corrected.

Ruby nodded absently, not taking her eyes from Belle, her expression was quizzical for a moment, then some sort of understanding appeared, and she gave Belle a soft smile. "Want me to add barbecue sauce?"

"That'd…yeah." Belle said, surprised by how good that sounded. The brunette suddenly blinked, realizing what that meant. "How'd you…?"

"It's a wolf thing. I could with Ashley too." Ruby said easily with a shrug, calling "Congratulations!" Over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

It only took Belle a moment to realize the looks she was getting from the Charming family. She tried to look casual, pulling up a chair to their booth and looking over Henry's book, trying to figure out which story he was reading.

"Belle?" David cautiously ventured. "Are you…?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked nervously, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious. Her hands flew to her tummy. "I-I'm not even showing yet…"

"Is that what's special about tonight?" Henry asked excitedly. "My new aunt or uncle?"

"Easy, kid." Emma said, not wanting to overwhelm Belle again.

It didn't faze her. "I haven't told Rumple yet…"

Mary Margret was beaming at her, suddenly babbling excitedly, "I'm so happy for you! I'm sure Ashley will give you any tips you need. I'm sure you've already scoured the books too. Oh! My pendant! You should—"

"She wants it to be a surprise." Emma said with a laugh.

Ruby appeared with two burgers. "So we're gonna have a mini-stiltskin?"

"It could be a mini-Belle." Emma argued as Belle dug into her hamburger, the barbecue sauce singing on her tongue.

"I wouldn't mind a girl." She said once her mouth wasn't full.

"Well you can come to us for anything you crave. Granny won't mind. And we usually keep a lot of things that are out of season in the storage."

"How'd you know I'd want barbecue?"

"Because Ashley did. So did Mary Margret and Aurora." Ruby said, digging some packets of saltines from her apron pocket. "Granny said you might need a lot of these, though. I'd keep them handy."

"Thank you, Ruby." Belle said, putting the crackers in the bag with her books. She had a feeling Granny was right. Not eve halfway through her burger and her stomach was already feeling like it would get choppy.

Oh this was going to be an interesting night wasn't it?

Belle tried not to let the panic settle I her too much as the conversations drifted to those of maternity between the women at the table. Cravings. All manners of sickness and cramps. Soreness. Sensitivity. Stretch marks. But seeing Emma next to her son and Mary Margret holding hers and laughing with her daughter gave her the feeling that it was all worth it. After all, heroes wet through plenty of trouble before triumph right?

Lunch was far past over, and as everyone went their separate ways, belle found herself quite restless. She'd closed the library early for good reason, but she didn't want to just go back home either. Rumple wouldn't be expecting her home for a while still, and there was still the matter of telling him…Oh but was she really ready for that? Pregnancy sure. The thought of motherhood of course. But telling Rumple? She wasn't sure what scared her more.

"Hey grandma, wait up."

Belle cringed internally at the word as Henry caught up to her. It seemed that her feet seemed to have carried her to the docks, where Leroy and a few of the other dwarves were preparing to cast off a boat loaded with fishing supplies.

"Yeah you know…Belle's good." She said.

Henry laughed, as if amused by her reaction. It had been weird enough when Neal had called her "mama," as teasing as it was. She wasn't sure if she could handle "grandma."

"I wanted to give you something." He pulled a large book from his bag, the words "Once Upon A Time" printed neatly on the cover. "Mary Margret liked it when she was with Neal. She was farther along though but…I dunno I thought you'd like it."

Belle smiled, taking the book carefully from the boy. "Thank you, Henry. I'm honored.

"Ready to go?" Leroy called, giving a wave to Belle. "The fish won't bite all day, Henry!"

"Coming!"

With that Henry was gone, into the boat with the dwarves and into the harbor. Delicately, Belle placed the book in her bag with the others. It seemed to be a tad heavy now. She'd have to get used to carrying around less books. She couldn't very well carry ten books _and_ a baby. She could hear the scolding's from her husband already. Maybe she's talk to him about that "bag of holding" thing after all.

Rumple. Yes. There was still that. Him. Telling him. Him and the rest of the town. "Mini-stiltskin" Ruby had said. She doubted Leroy would be giving her smiling waves with one of those in her arms, no matter how good their previous relationship was. And what if the child had magic? Belle was nervous enough by the prospect of a child, but one with power like Rumple's? And what if Rumple wasn't happy? What if—?

"Belle? You alright?"

The voice was like a chirp. A cautious chirp that snapped Belle out of her daze. She turned with a start to see Archie, out for his normal walk with Pongo.

Belle blinked, remembering where she was. "Oh. Yes. I'm fine. Hello Archie."

"Hello." He said, his eyes examining her. "Sorry it's just…you looked like you were about to start crying."

"Did I?" Her mood swings must have been worse than she thought. Outwardly at least.

"Is everything alright? We can talk if—"

"No everything's fine. Or will be by tonight. I hope."

Archie nodded, but made no motion to move, even when Pongo pulled impatiently at the leash.

"I'm pregnant." Belle blurted, saying it for the first time. It sounded incredible even to her. But Archie was easy to talk to. Some would argue too easy, but Belle never cared. Besides, she probably needed it. It's not like she could really talk to anyone about carrying the child of the most powerful man in town, let alone all the realms. "And…well I still need to tell Rumple."

"I understand." He paused, letting a simple silence run between them to watch the emotions bubble in Belle's expression. "You know…a while before the curse broke, he was one of my patients. It was Rumpelstiltskin. Not Gold. The Jiminy in me just didn't know it."

"What?" Belle almost literally squeaked, "He never mentioned that."

"Well the session wasn't exactly a success either." Archie chuckled, "But it was about his son. He was afraid of their initial meeting. That he'd be shunned and hated. But then he talked about him a little, and do you know what I saw in him?"

Belle swallowed, deftly shaking her head.

"More love than I'd ever seen in him before. I didn't see it in him again until you came back. So…I understand your concern, but I don't think you have any reason to fear. He's…well I think he's much more of a family man than he lets on."

A smile tugged at the edge of Belle's lips. Her thoughts wandered to the few ties she'd seen Rumple and Neal alone when he thought she wasn't looking. How he'd smiled as his son played with his grandson. How he was always so much softer with Henry around, even doing favors for free. Suddenly, she was wondering why she'd had any doubts about her husband at all.

Darn pregnancy moods.

"Thank you, Archie." Belle said with a smile that reached her eyes this time. "I think I'm…a little more ready now."

"Always happy to help. And Belle? Don't worry about the rest of the town. They'll get used to it."

The Cricket gave the beauty a small bow and continued down the docks with Pongo, who was all too eager to get back to his walk. For a moment, Belle felt the uneasiness of everything start slipping into her once again. With a deep breath to steady herself, she turned on her heel and started home.

It was time to tell Rumpelstiltskin the good news.

As she neared the salmon-colored house she played the plan in her head again. How many times she'd done so already she had no idea.

After dinner they always relaxed on the loveseat by the fire. It was something they had carried over from their days in The Dark Castle where she'd sit by the fire and read as he spun. His spinning had been substituted with tinkering with watches or some sort of mechanism, or simply watching the fire as she read aloud. Well, she hoped, at least, that tonight would be one of those nights of _just_ relaxing. Anyway she'd tell him there, casually bringing up Baelfire and how he was with Henry. She'd ask if he preferred the thought of a boy or girl. Then she'd put his hand on her tummy, and he's know. He'd have to know.

Yeah. She could do this.

"Belle?"

His voice was in the kitchen rather than the main room she usually found him after work. Her stomach churned suddenly, turning inward. She had to take a breath to regain herself and calm her nerves. She could do this.

Rumple appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He was missing his usual jacket, his sleeves were rolled up, and his tie was tucked into his shirt. From the kitchen wafted the most heavenly aroma that Belle had smelled in days. It instantly made her mouth water and her stomach growl as she tried to place what the familiar yet foreign scent was.

"Have you been…cooking?" Belle asked, raising a brow at him.

"You're early." He said, looking rather flustered as he blocked her view of whatever project he was working on in the kitchen. If he was trying to look casual he failed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just…got the books filed away early." She lied in what she hoped sounded convincing.

"Ah." He nodded, seeming to accept this before holding his hands out and shooing her away with a gesture that obviously belonged to the imp and not Mr. Gold. "Go and, uh, read a book or whatever it is you like to do. I'll call you back later."

She bit her lip to stifle a giggle at the familiarity of his tone. "You know you could give me a welcome home kiss."

He turned back to her and in an instant she knew she'd gotten her own tone right because he was pulling her into his arms and kissing her, poking her nose when he pulled away. This time, his voice was just as playful, but also almost a whisper. "I could also turn you into a toad. Off with you now, Mrs. Gold."

Belle gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she obeyed, never able to turn down a request when he called her that. Three months now she'd had the title and it still gave her butterflies. It didn't take her long to change into something more comfortable. A simple sweater and skirt for lounging about the house while still looking nice. By the time she'd gotten back downstairs she could see him setting the table.

"So…What's all this?" She asked, moving to her bag. Her stomach hadn't settled and she needed the saltines to occupy her mouth so she didn't say something stupid.

"This." He said, gesturing to the candle-lit table. "Is an anniversary dinner."

Belle gave him a look of bewilderment, hanging her bag on a chair. "We haven't been married a year."

"I never said wedding anniversary." He said, "White wine or red?"

Oh but a white wine spritz sounded great. She was going to miss those. "Neither." She said, trying to keep her tone light when she saw him falter and look as if he's done something wrong. "I'm not really in the, um, mood for wine. Maybe just some ginger ale?"

Rumple looked her over, searching her form something he didn't find, but accepted it, and with a flick of his wrist, there were two crystal glasses and a bottle of ginger ale.

"Sit." He said, pulling out a chair for her and pushing it in before disappearing into the kitchen.

When he re-appeared his tie was straight, and he looked much more like his normal self. He carried a large plate of what Belle knew to be heavenly-tasting chicken, her favorite dish that he made. Plates of rolls and pastries and sauces floated behind him, easily finding their spot on the table.

Belle was blown away, but still very clueless.

"I still don't understand. What's it an anniversary of?"

"Well." He said, setting down the chicken and pouring her a glass. "To this day, thirty-seven years ago, I made a deal that changed my life." Belle had to swallow the lump in her throat. "I was summoned by this little village nearing annihilation from some ogres, and I saved them. My price was a beautiful lady that traded herself to me for her village's safety." He sat beside her, "And now, she's my wife."

Belle could feel herself slipping, losing it slowly as her eyes welled with tears, and He offered her the glass, which she took with shaky hands.

"Happy anniversary, Belle."

Suddenly her stomach roiled, and she felt the burning sensation rising in her throat before she could do anything. She bolted up, spilling her drink on the table as she rushed to the kitchen sink, just making it before her entire body heaved.

"Belle?!"

His voice was in a panic, and she heard a chair clatter to the ground, and the thud of her bag as it fell with it, its contents spilling out onto the floor. She didn't even have to look to know he'd seen it. The three books on pregnancy. The saltines. Henry's story book.

No. She couldn't do this.

Her body refused to move, only flinching in surprise when his hand was on her back, rubbing soothingly on her shoulders.

"Belle?" Rumple asked again, the questions lingering in the air.

She broke. "I had a plan!"

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to find out like this!" Belle said through teary eyes. "I was going to tell you after dinner. On the loveseat! You were supposed to find out with your hand on my tummy not me over the sink…" She paused, her body shuddering with the sobs. Rumple didn't move. He was too still. Why was he so still? "Rumple. You're going to be a papa. Please say something…"

And suddenly she was twirled around and in his arms, being held so tightly it was almost uncomfortable. Belle's arms floated around to embrace her husband as she slowly realized he was shaking too. And was her shoulder wet?

"Rumple…?"

"I'm going to be a papa again?"

"Yes." She breathed.

He seemed to unravel then, and Belle wasn't sure if she should relax or be afraid.

"I…I got books. And Ashley can help. And I know I don't know much about magic but if the baby has it, it won't make a difference to me."

"Oh Belle." He squeezed her tighter, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if that was okay. He collapsed with her, taking her to the ground with her. "I'm so happy."

And just like that, she could relax.

"We're not going to tell them how we really met are we?"

Belle was lying in bed, her back propped against Rumple's chest as she flipped through the pages of Henry's book. Four months had passed, and she still hadn't tired of the way her husband had taken to caressing her tummy, which now had a bit of a bump.

"Why wouldn't we?" Belle asked. "It's not as if you kidnapped me. I went willingly."

"I made a deal for you."

"A deal I agreed to." She kissed his cheek as a picture appeared of her holding out a newly-chipped cup cautiously to him. "And not one I regret."

Rumple hummed softly in agreement.

"You know we'll have to start thinking of names soon…" Belle said. "You never answered my question."

"Because it doesn't matter to me." He said. "It used to. I'd always hoped for a son. But now…Now I just want them to be happy."

"I think you're just afraid a daughter will have you wrapped around her finger."

"A child that wields The Dark One is a scary thought…"

"It's high on her hips. That means it's a boy."

"What do you know? You hatched from an egg."

All Rumple could think was that this was the last time he'd take Belle out past 11pm to Granny's. Leroy seemed happy enough to see Belle, who was nearly 7-months in and the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. But the cravings. Watermelon in the dead of winter. Chocolate pudding at 3 in the morning…He could swear he felt himself slowly losing control of his life with his pregnant wife. Tonight it was a hamburger with barbecue sauce, thankfully not an unusual one. But the dwarves and the hatter…this he could do without.

"Doesn't matter." Leroy said, giving a dismissive wave to Jefferson as Belle giggled. "I've read the books. And it said that sitting high meant it was a boy.

"My Grace was high on my wife's hips and her dream is to live in a chocolate house." Jefferson retorted.

"Both." Granny said simply as she produced a hamburger from the kitchen. Rumple had noted she'd stopped charging him extra for the pickles since the pregnancy. "What if it's twins?"

This brought stillness over the four of them, and Granny simply gave a confident smile as she strode back into the kitchen.

Both. Twins. Two.

Oh lord…

"Dominic?" Belle offered. "I've always liked that name."

Rumple furrowed his brows at it, and Belle rolled her eyes, crossing the name off the list. She was now fully 9-months in, and clipboard holder was only one of the features her large tummy had found. Most used was a "Get-Rumple-out-of-the-bed" device.

"What about Angela for a girl?"

"Not terrible." Rumple said.

"Well we have to agree on something. Especially before…" Her voice trailed off and her expression changed to one of suppressed fear. "I think my water just broke."

A silence settled between them as a sharp panic rose. Rumple was on his feet in an instant, grabbing the bag they'd packed a few nights before and all but carrying her to the Cadillac.

"Breath, Belle." He said as she squeezed the life out of his hand. Not that he cared. The drive was short. A room was prepared. He could do this. "Just keep breathing for me. I'm right here."

"I know." Belle choked as she squeezed his hand again.

For someone so small, she was very strong, and it was already turning red.

The doctors were outside the moment the Cadillac had pulled up. They put Belle on a stretcher, rushing her to the room. As he walked with her he felt something bubble inside him. Something familiar. Fear. What if something went wrong? What if he couldn't save her or the baby? What if—?

"Rumple…"

The spinner blinked. "I'm here."

"Good."

He almost couldn't take her screams. He felt so far beyond helpless as he sat behind her, holding her, caressing her arm with the hand she wasn't squeezing. He wanted to run. To get out of the room. To return when the ugliness was over and his wife wasn't crying out in sheer pain. But she kept him grounded. He had to be there for her.

"Easy Belle. Almost there. Just breathe for me."

The spinner closed his eyes out of pure cowardice as Belle pushed one last time and collapsed onto him. Another cry came. A new, shrill cry. And Rumple collapsed with her, burying his head in her neck, kissing her cheek, whispering praise and sweet nothings in her ear as Belle smiled, her grip finally loosening before her hands left him completely and she had the bundle in her arms.

"Well…" She said hoarsely. "It's a girl."


End file.
